


Grab and Run

by ahunmaster



Series: Experiment AU [27]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Animal Traits, Attempt at Humor, Breasts, Gen, Groping, Human/Animal Hybrids, Humor, Hybrids, Large Breasts, Naive Hyrbid Blurr, Science Experiments, Short One Shot, Weird POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurr wonders about what the pretty lady keeps in her shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grab and Run

 

Pretty lady was fun.  Pretty lady was always smiling at him.

 

She always came by to see him.  And to draw funny pictures on her toy.

 

But she always came in to see him.  To hold his hands and arms and play with him with the weird toy with the red light.

 

And she was very nice.  She always ruffled his hair and played with him for a bit before she went back to drawing.

 

Blurr liked her.  She was nice and pretty.  Unlike the other humans who were around him all the time.

 

But he was curious about those lumps she carried with her.  He had seen smaller lumps on other female humans.  And he had seen humans put things into their... cloth... something.  What they put on their bodies.

 

He wondered if the females put stuff down there.

 

So when the pretty lady came by again, he waited until she was about to leave to find out.

 

He wasn't expecting the pretty lady to scream when he did.  Nor one of the guards to yell and come after him.

 

Even though he didn't figure out what the pretty lady had in those lumps, he was glad he had found someone new to play tag with.

 

END


End file.
